Late Nights, Loud Music and a Plethora of Shackles
by O.Y.F.Inc
Summary: Heine and Badou have been renting a room in a local hotel. Every night loud noises disturb the other guests, only slightly covered by a blaring record. No on really wants to step in. I wonder why? PWP Oneshot!


_The name of this story is:_Late Nights, Loud Romantic Music, and a Plethora of Shackles

_Author:_Cruelty of the Snow

_Fandom:_Dogs: Bullets and Carnage by Miwa Shirow

_Pairing:_Heine Rammsteiner x Badou Nails

_Author's Note: Well here it is, the lovely smutastic piece I promised. :) Yes, that is a Sinatra song in the background. Bonus points for all, if you listen to "Under My Skin" while you read this! _

_For those of you wondering about Defining Low, my other Dogs piece, I should have the next chapter out… sometime next month, I would think. Maybe late this month if I find an excess of the spare time that's been eluding me! _

_Anyhow, please enjoy…. _

**Late Nights, Loud Romantic Music, and a Plethora of Shackles**

Just above the loud music, sounds of muffled moans could be heard, emanating from the small hotel room. A few guests had already called down to the main office, complaining of the noise. No one had dared investigate, however; for every time they neared the door, a scream or moan of pleasure would cease their investigation in mid-knock.

"_I've got you under my skin~" _ The music wailed, as one young maid, attempted to rap on the door. A stifled scream sounded from the room inside, and she backed away, her blonde hair covering her face as she did so. If anyone was going to stop those two, it wasn't going to be her. No. This wasn't the first time the two men who'd been staying in that room had pulled this act. It was a new day, a different song, but the same pleasured moans and screams sounded from the room, and everyone knew better than to disturb the white haired man, and his red haired partner. The front desk had long since given up calling them, for no one ever answered. Ever.

Inside the room, quite the scene played out, as Heine, straddled Badou's waist. The red head's arms were fastened securely to the posts of the worn out bed, situated in the center of the back wall. He struggled against the cuffs, his eyes looking up at Heine, imploring the other man to release him.

"_So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me~" _

Heine shook his head, a wild grin plastered across his pale face, his white hair making him seem all the paler. "You're going to stay just like that." He assured the other man, reaching behind Badou's head to tighten the gag he'd placed into the red head's mouth. "I'm on top today, you little bitch." He leaned closer to Badou, nipping at his neck, with a sadistic light in his eyes.

Badou's own eyes widened, and he then shut them tightly, biting back a moan. The sensation could only be described as a frightening union of pain and pleasure. He felt his blood rushing down towards his groin and the man squirmed, his newfound hardness colliding against Heine's still clothed frame. Badou, on the other, was completely nude, and shackled to the bed, at that. As a result, he was feeling just a tad... vulnerable.

Heine reached down, to pull off his own shirt. "What's the matter? Can't wait a little longer? You're getting pretty into this." He smirked, tossing his shirt to the ground.

_"I tried so not to give in~" _

Badou would have hissed in lust, if his mouth had not been gagged. As it was, he bit down on the fabric, shuddering as he felt the coarseness of it against his tongue. He struggled against his bonds, once more, starting to kick, but his feet too, were shackled to the bed. He managed a bit of motion, but not enough to free himself.

"Stop squirming!" Heine growled, leaning down to bite roughly at Badou's chest, starting near his side and moving closer and closer to his sensitive nipples, his tongue brushing just against them, before he straightened himself back up, with a wolfish grin. His pale hands traveled down to the fastenings of his pants, and he shrugged them off, shedding his clothing so he, too, was completely nude.

Then he straddled Badou, once more, leaning down to kiss the bound man's neck.

_"Why should I try to resist, when baby, I know so well/ I've got you under my skin~" _

Heine's smile widened, as he saw the state he'd brought Badou into. The red head's neck and face were terribly flushed, and his erection was so hard it bordered on painful. He knew what Heine saw in his eyes. _"Hurry up." _

"Just a moment. My, my, we do look impatient today." The white haired man smirked. "Now here's a question for you. Shall I use lube,or I shall I fuck you til you bleed?"

Badou's eyes widened, though even he couldn't decide which he preferred. Pain could be such pleasure, especially when he was tied like this.

Which reminded him of the question, "Why was he tied like this?"

Heine lightly lubed his fingers, but only lightly, appearing delighted with the turn his newest hobby was taking. He reposisitioned himself so he could easily slip his fingers into the red head's entrance.

Badou's eyes widened, even further, as Heine's fingers began to move about, stretching him and briefly brushing his prostate.

_"Don't you know little fool, you never can win? Use your mentality, wake up to reality~" _

Heine removed his fingers, lubing himself up, even less than he had his fingers, and pushed himself into Badou without warning. Badou shoved himself down onto Heine's member, reacting almost instantly, lost in his unexplainable- no, very explainable lust. Heine was so close to him, and completely nude at that.

He'd have moaned if he hadn't been so expertly gagged. As it was, only the most minimal sound escaped, only urging Heine onwards.

The white haired man's thrusts were animalistic, his lips curled away from his mouth in a satisfied grin, as he rammed himself deeper and deeper inside Badou with every passing moment.

The record still wailed in the background.

Badou shuddered, as Heine's pale hand, gripped his own rigid manhood, and began to stroke it.

All the while, the thrusts continued to strengthen, as Heine found Badou's sweet spot time and time again.

In a metophor that worked quite well for both of the men; "If Heine had been at a shooting range, he would have hit ever mark so perfectly none of the targets would be in existence any longer."

Badou strained against his bonds once more, attempting to lock his arms around the white haired man's back as he usually did, momentarily forgetting the shackles around his wrists and the bed posts.

"_I would sacrifice anything, come what might, for the sake of having you near~"_

Heine began to plant violent kisses on Badou's neck and collar bone, occasionally nipping roughly at Badou's skin. It seemed he wanted his red-haired partner to remember just who retained full use of their teeth.

A moment, later, however, he reached up, removing the gag and planting a delibrate kiss on Badou's lips.

The shackled man responded instantly, meeting Heine's lips in his own passion, even as Heine continued to pound his prostate relentlessly.

The red head's member twitched in Heine's hand, as he neared his climax, though he fought against it, fought for the continuation of this masochistic pleasure.

_"I've got you, under my skin~"_

"Heine... Ahhh." Badou moaned, lost in his ecstasy, as his half lidded eyes peered up at the man dominating him.

"Shhh. Am I going to have to gag you again?" Heine asked, nipping at Badou's neck roughly, as he pumped Badou's manhood a bit roughly.

"Don't be a dick." Badou retorted, through a moan.

"You seem to like dicks well enough..." Heine smirked.

"Why do ya got to be such an animal all the time?" Badou whispered, with a teasing grin.

"Why do you have to be a cunt? Just our natures right?" Heine grinned, thrusting even more roughly into Badou, showing him not an ounce of mercy.

Not a moment's reprieve from the onslaught of pleasure.

Badou strained against his bonds again, clenching his teeth to quiet his moans, if only to spite Heine. The effort was futile as yet another moan erupted from Badou's throat.

Heine ran his knuckles down the red head's shaft, and rammed himself into Badou once more, kissing him on the lips to quiet him.

Badou pulled away from the kiss, groaning, as he threw his head back. His back arched as much as the bondings allowed, and he moaned Heine's name, climaxing into Heine's hand and all over the white haired man's stomach.

The semen barely stood out at all, against Heine's skin. "You're too damn pale..." Badou muttered, panting as he lay his head back.

Heine didn't respond, however, as he too came, violently, with an almost animalistic scream of satisfaction. It left him panting, as he hovered over the red head.

"Ya gonna let me loose now?" Badou asked, after a moment, in a hoarse voice, as he looked up, tiredly, at Heine.

The white haired man remained silent, as he pulled out of Badou, standing, more weakly than usual, due to the "exercise", and walked to the other side of the room.

"Well?" Badou demanded, jerking upwards slightly, only to be restrained by the bonds. "Ya can't keep me hear all year! You've had yer fun!"

The white haired man turned his head now, looking over his bare shoulder with that wolfish grin once again on his face. "Why all the complaining, Eyepatch? I can't keep you there all night, true, but if you ask me..." He sauntered his way to the nearby window, throwing back the curtain, to reveal a fully set sun. He restarted his sentence. "I'd say the night's just beginning.

Though the record had long since moved on to another song, the first still echoed in Badou's mind.

"_Don't you know, you fool, ain't no chance to win... Because I've got you, under my skin. And I like you, under my skin~." _


End file.
